Cielo Blauer
by Hjernedaud
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig are living together. They're both young, with a lot of feelings for each other. Read how their lives enfold in harmony, love and through the rougher times. Human AU, rated mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining outside, and I was on my way home from mi Fratello's house. At home, I knew Ludwig was waiting for me, probably reading or maybe watching TV. What would he do when I came home? Maybe he would give me a hug. I would really like that, I like hugs, and I like it when he's being nice to me and showing affection. But maybe, maybe he would pin me to the wall and kiss me all over. It didn't happen that often, but he did do it every once in a while.

I smiled to myself, driving a bit faster by the thought of it. I did have a wonderful time with Fratello, but he was always so angry, and he doesn't like fun. Or, at least not the things I find fun. Ludwig isn't a person that likes fun very well either, but he's special to me, so I can forgive him for that.

I parked my car, and grabbed my bag. I always bring some books and my art supplies, but I always make sure to take them back home again, or else Ludwig would get mad at me. I don't like it when he gets mad; I want to see him smiling. The best feeling in the world is when I can make him happy and see him smile.

"Ludwig! I'm home!" I called as I opened the door, my hair wet and plastered to my forehead, my lips trembling from the rain and cold. I sat the bag down on the floor, and started to take off my jacket. Ludwig came walking over from the kitchen, and he smiled softly to me. His hair was gently slicked to the side. He had his reading glasses on, and also, for some reason, his training clothes. Maybe he had just taken a shower after training?

"Did you have a nice trip home Feliciano?"

He asked as he helped me with my jacket. I turned around too quickly, and being quite a bit smaller than him I bumped into his chest, stumbling backwards.

"Si! We ate a lot of pasta, and then we read books, and we also drew a lot and did some other things, but then Fratello got mad at me, I don't know why.."

As I kept on blabbering, Ludwig smiled and moved my bag into the living room. I kicked off my shoes, not even bothering to put them in a straight line. Then I continued to blabber my way into the living room, telling all about the kitty that Fratello and I had met during our walk in the park.

"Feli, go pick up your shoes, they look messy," Ludwig said with his calm voice. I stopped talking and nodded. So Ludwig did notice. Eh. Well, I had no choice, so I went back to the hallway and picked up my shoes.

"There, is it better now Ludwig?"

I asked as I put the shoes down again, this time in a more structured matter. He nodded and then sat down on the couch, picking up one of his books. Why would he do that now? I just got home, and I haven't seen him for days! I just wanted a hug; A small one would be enough.

"Ludwig?"

I asked softly as I walked over to him, stroking the thick fingers gripping the book. He looked up at me through his glasses, and I smiled happily. Grandpa Rome always told me that if I smile, other people will smile too. He never got the chance to tell me why I should smile, but I still do it. If I can make Ludwig smile, I'm happy.

"Ja Feliciano?"

He didn't seem as happy as I thought he would be. I moved away his book and laid it on the table. I didn't want him to read now, not when I just got home and badly needed to be close to him.

"Aren't you happy to see me now that I'm home again?"

I said with almost a sad tone in my voice. I wanted to touch him, to cuddle up close to him, but I wasn't sure if he would like it or just push me away.

"Ja, I'm happy, now what do you want Feli?"

I giggled a bit, and then slipped my hands down his sides, throwing myself into his arms. He was warm, and his broad chest felt nice against my cold cheeks and lips. When I lie close to him I really notice how much more muscular he is than I am. He's so tall and everything; I just feel so small compared to him. But I guess that's okay, right? Everyone has to look differently, just like me and Ludwig. Those differences are what make us so attracted to each other. People say that friends are usually similar to each other, but I don't think so. Ludwig is everything I'm not, and I still find him to be the most amazing and wonderful person in my life.

"I just wanted to be close to you."

I whispered, kissing his earlobe. His hair smelled faintly of pineapple. I guess the smell comes from his hair gel. Sometimes I will just stand there, watching him while he's styling his hair in the morning. My eyes fixate on those muscular arms working through his hair, and the blond flicks covering his strong hands. I love every little piece of him, and I want him to know that. I know I can be clumsy and stupid, but I really do love him with all my heart. I try to show it everyday, but it just seems like the harder I try, the harder I fail.

"I always want to be close to you."

My hand stroked his cheek fondly. He had no stubble; It seemed like he had just shaved before I came home. Maybe he had just been showering. Of course, he still had his wonderful sideburns, which I now stroked my fingertips over, tickling him slightly. He closed his eyes. leaning into my touch, enjoying the feeling.

"Feliciano, what are you planning?"

Ludwig opened his eyes and looked at me with a devious smile on his face. I tilted my head. Planning something? I was merely cuddling with him. I'm not the type to make plans; I take life as it falls down on me, sometimes literally.

"Me? I'm not planning anything… Ve~."

It didn't seem like Ludwig believed me. He stood up, lifting me up in his arms. I was giggling softly. Being lifted by Ludwig makes me feel like a little kitten, or maybe one of his dogs. Sometimes he will carry his dogs around in the same manner. Oh well, I'm not a dog. I know that. But sometimes it's nice to pretend, right?

Ludwig leaned closer to my ear, biting it gently. I shook gently, my whole body suddenly on fire. I love those moments when Ludwig takes control in a romantic and caring matter. I know he likes it too. I'm a tiny and fragile person, and when he puts his strong arms around me, I just can't help but want him to never let go. I feel safe in his arms, and I trust him completely.

He gently tugged my curl, and I gasped, my face turning red from the heat. It made me think of what was happening right now, and not wandering off in my own thoughts.

"Oh Feli, I know exactly what you're planning. And don't worry, you will get it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot to my betareader Roseread Tittyfish!**  
**This chapter is 18+, so if you don't like please skip this chapter.**  
************************************************************************************

Our bedroom has an old vintage feel to it, with black curtains to keep the sun out, or else I can't sleep at night. We put Ludwig's old maps up on the wall, with photos of his favorite plane, the Messerschmitt. I also have some photos of pretty Italian ladies and mountains from my home. Ludwig doesn't like the ladies. He wants me to take them down, but I think everyone needs some pretty ladies in their room, even if they're just on the wall. It's not like I like them more than Ludwig; No, of course not, Ludwig will always be the best for me.

"So tell me, Feli, what are your plans from now on?

Ludwig threw me down on the bed, and I tumbled around laughing. I was deep in a big pile of pillows, blankets and Italian.

"I have no plans, I told you!"

I giggled and grabbed his tank-top, pulling him towards me. The top slipped out of his pants, allowing me to feel the warm touch of his skin underneath my fingertips. I smiled when I saw the dark blond happy-trail. Should I touch it? It did look very soft, and.. Sexy. I found my fingers reaching towards it, tracing it down, following the trail until it reached the hem on his pants. Oh well, maybe I did have a plan, but it wasn't really that good. I just thought that since I just came home, and Ludwig was already in the mood, it would be a good time for well, you know.

"I just thought that maybe, well we could... Do that thing."

My sentence ended almost like a small whisper, and Ludwig was probably the only one that could hear it. Not that anyone else had to, it was only him I wanted, and he probably knew what I wanted to do. He smiled, and bent over me, leaning himself on his knees and hands. He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, little Italian, I didn't quite get that. What thing are you talking about?"

Oh, how he teases me sometimes. I'm clumsy enough with words as it is, and when I'm aroused it gets even worse. Sometimes I don't even remember what I was just saying or talking about.

"Ludwig!"

I blushed and flung my arms around him in a tight hug. His breathing felt strong and heavy, not like the usual him, being calm and collected. Sometimes I wonder how he can stand it, not throwing himself at me and just taking whatever he wants. Instead he builds up sexual tension. And I know what it leads to. Not that I have something against it, though. Honestly, I do like it, but maybe not the way Ludwig likes it? I don't know, he's usually very careful.

"Feliciano, tell me what you want, and you will get it. I'll do whatever for you," Ludwig whispered while I held him close, and I could feel my heart starting to race. Whatever I wanted? Really? I tried to think of something I really wanted, but all I could think about was heavy breathing, warm and damp bodies against each other and the moans and screams filling the air. I could feel something else begging for attention between my legs, and I rubbed it shamelessly against Ludwig's leg.

"Ludwig, Can you touch me, down there?"

My voice was low and shivering, but Ludwig heard, and he did was he was asked to. Moving his hands down my sides and laid it to rest between my legs, rubbing my hard-on through the pants.

"Did you mean here?"

Ludwig's hand moved, stroking and rubbing, making me thrust against him, begging for more with my body. I didn't want him to only touch outside the clothes. It just wasn't enough! I wanted those strong hands of his touching me, skin against skin.

"Si, but, inside,"

I pleaded, kissing the side of his neck, making a bit more room for his hands so he could touch me. Zippers were unzipped, and buttons were unbuttoned, and finally my pants were pulled off, along with my underwear. My member was lying still against my stomach, already wet with precum for the German above me. I'm a bit nervous for my thing down there, if you know what I mean. It's very tight, and I can't pull back my foreskin without hurting a lot. Ludwig said that it's normal, and I shouldn't worry about it, but I still do.

"Feliciano... How long have you wanted this?"

Ludwig said as he noticed how wet I was, and the wet and dark spot on my boxer shorts. Oh well, I had been thinking about him and his broad chest and his kisses for a while now, maybe since I sat down in the car and drove backhome. I smiled, and looked into his eyes.

"A while.."

My hands slid down his sides, and laid to rest on the bulge in his pants. He was hard too, and not just a little.

"You're just too handsome, Ludwig."

And it was true, what am I supposed to do with just a handsome boyfriend? I can't help but want him to pin me down and have his way with me. No, wait, did I just think that? I bit my lip and thrust myself towards Ludwig again. His fingers wrapped around my member, stroking gently. He know exactly how to touch me without hurting me, and honestly, he's the only one that can make me this wet, so hot and wanting.

"Ludwig.. I want more."

My cock was already dripping wet, and I could feel myself loosing that grip of myself, just leaning in to the pleasure.

"Where do you want it?"

I took his hand and moved it towards my behind, wanting him to touch me, finger me, make me ready.

"T-there, behind."

I stuttered, already having trouble forming a normal sentence. The German moved away for a second, and I reached out for him. Why was he leaving now? We didn't use condoms, he was a virgin and so was I when we started dating, and I would never ever cheat on this wonderful blonde man.

"Feli, I'm just getting the lube."

Oh, of course he was. How stupid I am. I sat up and pulled off my t-shirt. I was now naked, my tan skin against the white sheets on the bed. My curl stood straight out, bumping up and down with my movements.

"Lie down on your stomach, Feli."

I rolled over and made a little ve~ sound with my butt poking up in the air. I would rather be riding him, but Ludwig has to make me ready so it doesn't hurt that much when he enters me. I know this now, and I can promise you, it hurts a lot if it's not done.

"Si!"

I waved my legs, but they were soon stopped by Ludwig. I tried to turn my head so I could look at him, but my neck wasn't that flexible. With closed eyes I moved my hands back to my buttcheeks and pulled them apart, revealing my tight little pink hole to him. I was waiting for that cold and wet feeling of the lube and his fingers slowly pushing inside, but instead I felt something warm, soft, and wet. Since I couldn't turn my head to look at him, I could only imagine what it was, and my thoughts went to his tongue. Was he licking me back there? But, ah! I moaned, opening my mouth. Wow, that felt so good, his warm tongue flicking against my wanting hole. With every touch I wanted him inside me, wanted those fingers stretching me, for him to be inside me.

"Ah, put it inside, Per favore!"

As soon as those words escaped my lips, I felt him inside me. First there was one finger, just moving around. I was already moaning in rythm with his movements, and I tried to relax so it wouldn't hurt. I wanted it. I wanted more, fast! He soon put another finger inside, stretching me, opening my hole. It did hurt a bit, but in a good way, if that's even possible. Ludwig, ah, I want you inside me. I want to be on top, riding you, looking at you, with those clear blue eyes and the blonde hair falling down in your amazing face.

"Feliciano, how do you want it? You on top?"

Ludwig removed his fingers, and I turned my body towards him. Was he asking if I wanted to be on top? Si, of course I wanted to!

"Si."

He lifted me up as he rolled over on his back. I fell on top of him, one leg on each side of his waist, and his hard-on pushing towards my hole through his pants. What, he still had his pants on? But, Ludwig, why would you do that? It hurts, right? It's so tight and it just wants freedom, why would you do this to yourself? I grabbed his pants and tried to yank it off, but I was in the wrong position, and he had to do it himself. I heard a slapping sound as his hard-on hit my back, and I instantly tried to move myself so I could put it inside.

"Feli, wait. It's not ready yet."

But I was ready right? We had the lube, and the position. Just put it in, Ludwig, do you have any idea how much I want you? But when Ludwig grabbed the bottle of lube again, I understood. He's just so careful and doesn't want to hurt me, so a little lube on himself would help make sure of that, right?

"Per Favore... Put it in," I begged, placing myself in the right position for Ludwig to thrust into me. And he did. Hard.

"Ah! Ludwig, careful."

My body started to move on its own, up and down, pushing him in and out of me, feeling that friction behind, making me move even faster and harder. My hands were resting on his chest so I could help myself move, but Ludwig wanted something else. With a quick movement he grabbed my wrists and lifted them up in the air, causing me to thrust down on him really hard. Having him this far inside of me is the most wonderful feeling, so deep and hard. A loud sound escaped my lips.

"You like that, when I'm being rough with you."

I nodded my head, and moaned something that sounded like si, but not even I'm sure what I'm saying anymore. I like it when he's telling me what I like, and how I'm acting. I know I can't reply, but I hope my moans and movements are enough to tell him how I feel.

"Tell me, how do you want it?"

Ludwig stopped his movements and held my hips in a hard grip so I couldn't move until I told him. I whimpered and blushed, biting my lip.

"Hard... And deep."

My member dripped down on Ludwigs stomach, and he stroked the tip, causing me too shiver and push down on him.

"And you'll get that."

I felt his grip on my hips harden and he thrust into me again, harder and faster. If he kept up with that pace, I would come any second now. It was just so good, his hands, his rough movements. And by the sounds of his moans, he wouldn't last long either.

"Ludwig.. Ahh, please.. Come inside me."

I was so close, so damn close. Just a small tug on my curl now and I would probably squirt all over his chest. Just the thought of my sexy German lover covered in my seed drove me crazy.

"Ja, Feli.."

Ludwig pulled me closer, like in a hug, and this movement caused him to shift positions inside me, hitting new places, making my moans even louder. His breath was heavy, and he was thrusting into me fast, very fast.

"Feli.. I'm coming."

I gently bit on his neck, and his hand moved up to my hair. Oh god, he's going to tug it while he's inside me.

"Si, Per favore!"

I moved my hips hard down on him, and in that moment he pulled my curl.

"Ah! AH!"

I bit down hard on his shoulder as I came, my behind tightening around him, so tight it almost hurt. My seed squirted over our chests. I heard a groan and felt him pulsating inside me, filling me up. I gasped for air, trying to relax after my orgasm, but my body kept on shivering.

"Ah.. Ludwig, so good," I moaned, along with a lot of other sentences and words that made no sense to either of us. Ludwig groaned again and lifted me away from his member, wanting to pull out and probably get a shower. I did get him a bit dirty after all. I helped him and dropped down beside him, my body relaxed and tired. I would get a shower too, I just had to calm down a bit first. Ludwig turned around and kissed the back of my head.

"I'm taking a shower now. You're the best."

He stroked my sides and smiled happily, a real smile. My amazing boyfriend is the most, well, amazing thing in my world. I will never, ever get tired of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! It means a lot to me!** **And thanks a lot to rosered tittyfish for being my betareader 3**

When I entered the bathroom, Ludwig was already in the shower. He had pulled the curtains in front of himself, effectively covering him and the water from the rest of the room. It smelled clean but also of Ludwig. Should I just pull away the curtains and enter? Or should I ask first? Sometimes he gets angry at me because I'm rude and I just open doors before asking. With that in mind, I decided on the latter.

"Ludwig, can I come in?"

I opened the curtains before he had answered, forgetting the part about not being rude. It wasn't like he could say no, as it was my shower too. Also, I was dirty. Actually, I'm dirty in more ways than one right now, I thought to myself, giggling a bit as I did so.

"Of course Feliciano, just come in. Why are you even asking?"

I heard Ludwig say, and I smiled up at him. Looking at his naked body, I couldn't help myself but smiling. He was just so handsome! And me, well, I'm not that handsome, some even call me cute. I don't really like it when people call me cute. After all, I'm not a little boy anymore.

"I just thought that since you think it's rude to just enter without asking first, I should ask, but I knew you would say yes, or I didn't know but.."

I rambled. Ludwig let out a sigh. Sometimes I think I make him a bit tired, but I can't help it. I'd like to stop, but it's hard and never seems to work out.

"Just clean yourself, Feli."

Ludwig gave me the soap and moved the curtains away, stepping out as he completed his shower. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him here with me, at least until I was finished showering. I tried to grap his arm, but I was too slippery with the soap, and too weak to hold him back.

"Ludwig, don't go."

My voice was low and trembling, and my hand lingered on his wrist.

"Feliciano, I'm not going to leave, I'm just going to dry myself."

Ludwig turned to me and stroked my cheek, kissing my forehead gently as he tried to calm me.

"But you'll stay here until I've finished the shower, right?"

He nodded, and started to dry himself with the towel he already held in his hand. Duly assured that my Ludwig wouldn't leave, I started to wash myself. I wasn't that dirty, just a bit sweaty and the lube in and on my butt. I had taken a shower and washed my hair yesterday, so I didn't have to do that again. Also, it tickles when I shower because of my curl. I've been trying to figure out how to shampoo my hair without touching it too much, but even after 20 years I haven't found the right way to do it. Maybe I'm just a bit stupid, heh? I turned off the water as I prepared to step out.

"Am I clean?"

I asked and turned to Ludwig, who just smiled and gave me a towel. I guess that meant I was clean. He usually tells me if I'm not, because he doesn't like it and he will ask me, or rather, make me go take a shower.

"I'll go dress myself now."

Ludwig opened the door to the bathroom, and I instantly froze as the cold air reached my legs. I always hated doing that, walking out of the bathroom after a warm shower. Everything always feels so cold!

"Si, I'll be right there,"

I managed to say while quickly trying to dry myself. After some tumbling around and almost hitting my head on the sink, I was dry.

"Ludwig, I'm dry now! Can I come out?"

Why did I even ask for such a thing? Sometimes I don't even know why I say the stuff I say. I wrapped the towel around my shoulders so my hair, which wasn't completely dry, wouldn't get my back all wet.

"Of course you can come out, Feli."

I heard him say, and by the sound of his voice he was probably facepalming again. He does that sometimes. Well, often. It's mostly because of things I do, but I really can't help it. I try my best, but I just can't seem to do anything right. Except for making pasta, of course.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry."

When I entered the bedroom, Ludwig had already dressed himself. He was now wearing a casual shirt and some dark pants. And me, well, I was wearing a towel around my neck, and nothing more. Not that I wanted to wear anything else, being naked is such a freedom and it just feels so good!

"Feliciano, you should dress yourself,"

Ludwig said as he left the bedroom, without even sparing me a glance. Well, that was nice of him!

"But.. But, I don't want to wear anything. I don't want to!"

The German gave me a harsh look, and I pouted. Oh well, I can't really defy him, and I really don't want him to get angry. I don't like it when he's angry. I don't like anyone being angry.

"Vee~~"

I made a small sound and decided to wear my black shirt with yellow boxers. I won't wear anything more unless Ludwig tells me to. I ran into the living room and noticed Ludwig was reading again. What was he reading? I sat down beside him on the couch and smiled at him with big eyes.

"Ludwig... What are you reading?"

He turned to me and pulled his reading glasses down his nose for a moment.

"A book, Feli, I'm reading a book."


	4. Chapter 4

I crawled up in Ludwig's lap, almost like a cat begging for attention. What was he reading? Was it a book about war? He would often read book about wars, and I don't like that because I am scared of wars, and I know I'm not good at fighting so I end up losing. And also I think everyone should just be friends, which would be so much easier, right?

"Ludwig?"

He turned to me again looking almost a bit frustrated.

"Ja, what is it?"

I smiled at him and tilted my head, trying to look cute.

"Can we do something else than reading? I am hungry. Can I make pasta? Si, I can make pasta and you can help me, right?"

It sounded like a great idea, at least in my head. Ludwig doesn't like making pasta, but he likes eating it. Ludwig doesn't like when I make a mess, so he always helps me in the kitchen and he cleans up after me. My boyfriend looked at me and smiled; his hand reached towards me and patted my head.

"Let's make some dinner."

He put away his book, which I know noticed the title of_; How to be a better partner, German version._ I giggled silently to myself, so that was the reason he didn't want me to know what he was reading. He's so cute sometimes, almost like a teen, that big muscular man is actually quite soft and unsure on the inside, at least when it comes to love.

"Whee!"

I jumped out of the couch and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the pasta and the casserole. I also found the olive oil and salt, and started to make things ready. Ludwig sat down on a chair and looked at me, almost like he wanted to say something but not sure how to tell me.

"Ludwig? What are you thinking about? Vee—"

I was waiting for the water to start boiling, and I had some time to talk to him without burning something.

"Thinking… oh, nein. It was nothing."

Ludwig was, blushing? Aw, what was he thinking about? This started to get me really curious. Maybe he wanted to ask me something personal, maybe something about my past. Ludwig says he doesn't remember his childhood, so he thinks it is interesting to listen to me tell stories about Hungary and Austria.

"Oh come on! You can tell me Lud!"

I grabbed his hand and smiled happily, he had to tell me now, right?

"I just… I just wondered if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow!"

He blurted out, not looking into my face at all. Going out with Ludwig? Of course I wanted to!

"Si! Where?"

I asked, but just as the words slipped from my mouth the water started boiling and I had to run into the kitchen again. It was probably better for Germany to get some distance. He can be very close to me and still have no problem talking, but when it comes to asking me out or personal questions he gets very shy.

"We could watch a movie maybe, if you want to."

I heard him say, and I nodded. A movie sounded great, and there was a new movie I would really want to see too! Ludwig doesn't watch many movies, so he usually says that whatever I want to see is fine, he prefers reading the book anyway.

"Si! It's wonderful!"

I smiled to myself, looking down into the boiling water. It's been a long time since me and Ludwig last went out together. It would be refreshing. It wasn't like I didn't love him as much anymore, more like the opposite, but sometimes one just start to act a bit different when ones been together for a while, right? It's like that with everyone I think, I hope.  
I finished the pasta and made a Carbonara sauce to go with the pasta. Ludwig helped me getting the table ready with plates and glasses. We have the plates on the highest place in the kitchen cabinet, and I'm just some centimeters too low to reach them.

"La cena è servita."

I said as the dinner was served, and sat down together with Ludwig. I happily started eating the pasta, closing my eyes and enjoying the delicious taste. Pasta is the best thing in the world, almost as good as sex. No, I'm kidding now, it's not that good. Maybe it's at the same scale as kittens and puppies. Yeah, more like that.

"Do you like it Ludwig, is it good?"

I asked, and really hoped he would like it. If I made food and people don't like it I get so sad. I spent so much time and love on that food, so when they don't like it, it's almost personal to me. Yeah, I know it's a bit stupid, but I'm Italian, right? You can forgive me for being passionate about food?

"Ja, it's very good Feliciano."

He stroked my hand, and it sent shivers up my arm, making my cheeks red with love and passion for the blonde man. Why must he be such a wonderful creature? Every time I lay my eyes on him I'm filled with a warm feeling inside. That's what they call love, right? Francis said that when it tickles in my fingers, and I'm all warm and fuzzy inside, it's love. I think Francis was right, even if I was much younger those days. I learnt a lot from him, and since I don't know my parents and Grandpa was busy a lot of the time, he's like a big brother to me. Of course I have Romano, and he's my real brother. But somehow it doesn't feel that way, he's always so angry at me, and I don't know what to do anymore.

"Feli… What's wrong? You suddenly became so silent."

Ludwig stroked my hand again, honestly worried about me. I usually talk a lot, so when I'm silent he knows something is wrong.

"I, I was thinking about Romano, and that he doesn't like me. And I don't know what to do, because he doesn't want to be my friend anymore and that makes me sad."

I felt his grip around my hand tighten, and his thumb stroking me in a comforting way.

"Feli, don't think that. Your brother loves you, just… just as much as I love you. He just has problems showing it… ja."

I had to smile again, Ludwig comforting me, and not realizing what he just said. I know my brother loves me, and I know Ludwig does too.

"Ludwig."

I bent over the table and kissed his lips.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up when Ludwig entered the room, gently shaking me a bit. I'm always so hard to get up in the mornings, so he usually shakes me and talks really loud to me to make me wake up. Luckily all he had to do today was shake me.  
"Que.. Morning already?"  
I looked up into his blue eyes. He was already dressed, his hair slicked back perfectly, and his clothes clean.  
"Ja, it is almost midday, and I think you should get out of bed now Feliciano."  
Ludwig let go of me and I stretched my arms, yawning. Oh well, I guess I have to get out of bed.  
"The breakfast is ready, come get in when you're dressed."  
The German gave me a kiss one the forehead and then left the bedroom. With half closed eyes I stood up, and grabbed some random clothes lying on the floor. I always sleep naked, but in the morning I'm too tired to actually get dressed.  
"Ludwig.. What's for breakfast?"  
I asked as I walked out of the bedroom, rubbing my eyes. It was sunny outside, and when I thought about the date I had later today with Ludwig my mood brightened a lot. Ludwig was sitting by the kitchen table, drinking a coffee and reading todays newspaper.  
"Egg and sausages, I hope you don't mind."  
Ludwig stood up, and signaled to me to sit down and wait. I did so, and soon after a plate was served in front of me with some fried eggs and sausages. I know Ludwig doesn't like to make food, so when he actually makes something for me, it makes me really happy.  
"Did you make this just for me?"  
I asked him with big happy eyes. Maybe he did so because he wanted me to be happy for the date later on? I would be happy either way, but it was a very nice thing to do.  
"Nein…"  
He said slowly and blushed. Oh, that German! He had done it just for me, and now he was trying to act like nothing.  
"Grazie Ludwig, It means a lot to me."  
I stroked his hand and smiled to him. His face went even a darker shade of pink before he hid himself behind the newspaper again. He can be so childish sometimes, but I love him anyway. And truth to be told, I am quite childish myself so I guess we make it even.

After breakfast Ludwig forced me to take a shower while he cleaned up after me. I can clean up after myself, but it's always easier when Ludwig does it. Also he is much better at it than me, sometimes it seems like he event likes it. That he finds it entertaining to clean and make things shiny and new again. Yesterday he brought up one of his old guns, and he oiled it and everything, just to put it away again. I really wonder why he does stuff like that. He always says he has better things to do than play. But hey, it's not my thing to judge, I like to sleep all day and look at cats! At least he's doing something productive.  
"Feliciano!"  
I heard someone shouting a bit angrily outside the bathroom door.  
"Si?"  
I replied slowly, nervous that I had done something wrong or broken something again.  
"Aren't you clean now?"  
Ludwig opened the door and smiled to me. I had totally forgotten about the time, spending forever in the shower, rubbing my hair and thinking.  
"Si, of course I am clean. I just forgot about time, and then I rubbed my hair and it was good and, yeah."  
I turned off the shower, and I expected Ludwig to throw a towel at me. But this time he didn't. Instead he took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers only.  
"Ludwig, eh what..?"  
I was confused, but also a bit excited. He didn't usually undress like that unless he wanted something, something sexual. When his hand touched my arm I noticed the look in his eyes, that lusty, sexy look. The look that will make my knees weak and my voice tremble. His lips moved in to kiss him, and I gladly gave in, getting warmth and comfort in his embrace.  
"I just thought that you would like some company."  
Ludwig whispered and kissed my earlobe, and slowly finding his way down my neck. I wouldn't mind some company, not at all, at least not when company meant these kinds of pleasures. His hand moved further down my back, and then rather firmly groping my butt.  
"Ah!"  
I jumped a bit, and my now rather hard erection hit his leg, staining his boxers with a rather large wet spot.  
"I'm sorry."  
He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me on the lips, holding my neck he started a deeper and wetter kiss, a kiss that left me hungry for more.  
"There's nothing to be sorry about."  
He turned me around so that my back was to his chest, and his arms around my stomach. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his collarbones, totally in his control. I know I can trust him, and I know that he will never hurt me. His strong hands gripped my member and stroked it gently. A moan slipped my mouth, but I didn't bother, no one could hear us here in the bathroom anyway. His hand moved to the rhythm of my breaths, as the other went wandering on my body, stroking my thighs and stomach, moving its way to my nipples, pinching them softly. I've never experienced love like I have with Ludwig, and never such pleasure that comes with loving a person so deeply. With those thoughts in my mind, Ludwig gave me the last thrust with his hand, leaving me breathless and wet.  
"Seems like you have to shower again."  
Ludwig said and gave me a happy smile.

The start of this day couldn't get any better, I thought to myself as I turned on the shower, leaving both me and Ludwig standing in the water, laughing.


End file.
